Truth or Dare: Olympian Version!
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: Instead of your usual half-blood game of truth or dare, this is the gods version, at Olympic proportions! Read about the gods and their crazy ideas and dares(but don't forget truths) as we go through the wildest game of Truth or Dare yet! Secrets will be revealed, egos will be crushed. Brace Yourself. You have been warned.
1. It Begins

**Hey guys, I originally had a story up called **_**'Ask the Gods!'**_** but I had to take it down because it was against site policy. But, here is my redemption. This is '**_**Truth or Dare: Gods style'**_**. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Btw, if you have any ideas for truth or dares for gods, just give me darer(truther) and daree(thruthee). Yep… I'm pretty sure those aren't words but whatever. And if you have any request for a god or goddess who should join, just ask.**

* * *

**Poseidon's POV**(Because everyone just loves seeing things from Seaweed Brain's father's view)

I materialized in a seat across from my brother. We were in the dining room sitting at, well, the dining table. Though we very rarely use it for actual _eating_. Most of the time we just used it for pulling pranks on the other gods or playing games on "family night." You can probably guess how many of those we actually had.

Tonight though, it seems Zeus might actually use it for that. He had summoned most of the council and a few others of our family members here tonight because of Hera's, and I quote, "incessant nagging because she is an annoying cow of a wife who is convinced she knows what family values are even though she is the most far off base." End of quote.

To my surprise, Aphrodite sat at the head of the table.

"_Well, that's not strange at all,"_ I thought sarcastically.

On Aphrodite's right sat Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo and Artemis. On her left, there was me, Demeter, Persephone, Hades(goody, it seems the three stooges are next to me), Ares, Hermes and Hephaestus. To my left, Demeter was currently fiddling with a bowl of wheat.

"Why are we here?" she asked, sounding pretty bored. Aphrodite beamed.

"Well, Hera was complaining that we weren't having enough family game nights" at this, many angry glares were cast at the queen of Olympus "so I decided that, since we were going to have this game tonight whether we wanted too or not, I might as well pick the game!"

"And what may that game be?" Athena asked frowning. My brother looked crestfallen. Whatever the game was, he didn't like.

"It is-" Aphrodite held up her hands in a dramatic gesture. "-Truth or Dare!"

Usually our reactions vary but this time it was all the same. They all said: Oh no, what have we gotten ourselves into?

"The rules are a bit different in this game," Aphrodite continued, ignoring all of the groans. "We'll take turns by going around the table. And no picking the same person twice for the Truth or Dare."

"I'm confused," I muttered, putting my hand up to my forehead like I had a migraine. Athena's eyes flashed angrily, like I had just personally insulted her.

"No, you're an _idiot_," she corrected. My younger brother grunted.

"Can't argue with that," he said. I gritted my teeth.

"Will somebody _please_ explain the rules?" I growled.

"Basically, Aph will start us off and after she's done it'll either be yours or dad's turn. And you can't pick the person she picked. And let's say she had picked Artemis for the Truth or Dare, so now no one else can pick her for the entire rotation," Ares explained, looking pretty smug about it. "Even _I_ had that figured out."

After he said that, I'm pretty sure a tsunami struck somewhere in the world.

My hand gripped my triton tighter but before I could do anything Aphrodite said, "Alright! I'll start."

She seemed to be thinking for a while before she she smiled and looked at Artemis, "Well, since Ares already volunteered you" Artemis sent a seething look at the War god "I might as well pick you. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Artemis said without hesitation. She was a girl of action, not words. As soon as the corners of Aphrodite's lips curved into a devious smile, I knew the young hunter was in for it.

"Alright, I want you too…" Aphrodite began. I leaned forward in my seat, anxious to hear what the dare was.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Love it? Hate it? All reviews are accepted whether they be flames, constructive criticism, or compliments about how _wonderful_ this story is. I won't know if I should continue or not if you don't review.**


	2. Aphrodite Dares Artemis

**Here is part 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

"Alright, I want you too…" Aphrodite began. She gave me a feral grin and I returned that by a defiant stare. I was not about to let the goddess of _love_ intimidate me. That would be unbelievably shameful.

"...kiss a boy!" she squealed, looking pleased with herself. I felt like the ground was just pulled out from underneath me. No, no, this couldn't be happening. I clenched my stomach in fear that I might be sick. I wondered if I looked green as I felt. Probably.

"Um... sis? Are you alright?" my brother asked, his eyebrows knitting in concern.

"Shut-it twit," I muttered, not feeling strong enough to yell. Besides, I'm sure that if I yelled, that I might accidently spew my lunch all over the floor. "And don't call me sis."

I looked around the table, observing the reactions. Hestia and Athena looked concerned, Hera looked displeased but whether it was with me or Aphrodite I wouldn't know, Ares looked amused and Hermes was taking out his phone to snap a photo of me. Slowly, an idea started to form in my head.

"Any man?" I asked carefully. Aphrodite smiled, thinking she has won.

"Any man!" she said gleefully. I looked to my right to see Athena. I could see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out what I was up too. As she started to figure it out, she slowly began to nod in approval.

"So be it," I said, getting up and feeling more confidant. "There are more kisses than just romance kisses, aren't there?"

Aphrodite's faced scrunched up in confusion(unfortunately it didn't make her look ugly). "What do you mean?"

"You can give a family member a kiss," I said more than asked. Realization started to hit her.

"No! That's cheating!" she yelled. I went over and kissed my father on the cheek.

"There, the dare is done," I said, feeling proud. Aphrodite's face started to get red(but alas, it _still_ didn't make her any less beautiful) and she was about to say something when, surprisingly, Hera interjected.

"There is nothing wrong with a girl honoring her father," Hera said, making clear that my dare was over. Athena sat beaming at my cleverness and I went to sit down, feeling very smug.

"So it is _my_ turn now...," I began before I was rudely interrupted by the Barbie doll.

"Nah, ah, ah!" she said, waving her index finger in the air. "It's Zeus' turn now."

Uncle Poseidon frowned. "Why can't we go counter-clockwise?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "What, so it can be _your_ turn?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, clearly confused. I snorted. Men. How typical of them to act this way. Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no. I like going clockwise," she said, making clear she wasn't going to change her mind. Zeus' eyes rested on Uncle Poseidon.

"Since you want to go so badly...," father began, a smirk playing on his lips. "...truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Uncle said defiantly, not about to let his younger brother upstage him. I sighed. No matter who the man, men will _never_ change...

* * *

**So, tell me? What did you think? Was it good? Did I stay in character? Please review!**


	3. Boiling Acid

**Here is part 3! Yip-hee! Thanks to one of my reviewer's suggestion, I decided I would make my chapters longer. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Zeus' POV**

"Since you want to go so badly...," I began, a smirk playing on my lips. "...truth or dare?"

"Dare!" my arrogant brother shouted, not about to let himself look like a coward in front of everyone.

This is going to be good. Now, what will I have my brother do? I could ask him to drink out of a toilet but... no. He might like that(being the _sea god_ or whatever he is, I could care less). Perhaps I could ask him to jump in a giant pot of boiling acid. Yes! That will do.

"I want you to jump into a giant pot of boiling acid." I told him. Poseidon's confidant smile melted off his face.

"No dad! Just... NO!" Apollo shouted. I groaned. Honestly, I expected this kind of protest from one of my daughters, not Apollo.

"What is it Apollo?" I asked exasperated.

"That's not the proper way to dare him! You say, 'I _dare_ you to jump into a giant pot of boiling acid' not 'I _want_ you to jump into a giant pot of boiling acid'!" Apollo corrected.

"Apollo!" Artemis screeched.

"What?" he asked.

I sighed and not wanting to hear another one of their fights I said, "Poseidon, I _dare_ you to jump into a giant pot of boiling acid."

"And they said _I_ have the psychopathic tendencies." Hades mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure, like _you_ haven't chosen that punishment for one of the ghosts yet!" I argued, feeling the need to defend myself.

"He's done it several of time." Persephone muttered. It looked like a fight was about to ensue between Demeter, Persephone and Hades and I lost my patience.

"Just jump in the damn acid!" I growled at Poseidon. Reluctantly, he got up and left. I turned to Hermes and said, "Can you make sure he does it?"

"Sure... but dad?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I film it?" he asked, pulling out his caduceus that was now in the form of a video camera.

_"Yes! It's been forever since we filmed a god jumping in acid!" _a male's reptilian voice said. That would be George.

_"Isn't that a good thing though?"_ a female's reptilian voice chided. And that would be Martha.

_"Of course, of course. By the way Hermes, can I get a rat to eat while we're filming? Sort of like snake popcorn?"_ George asked.

"So, can I?" asked Hermes again. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said. He smiled and zipped off. After he had left, I noticed Hera giving me the stink-eye.

"What?"

* * *

**Hermes' POV**

I zipped into one of Hephaestus' warehouses that Poseidon had chosen so he can fulfill the dare. Uncle P was standing on one of those metal cat walks. It was right above one of the (many) pots of boiling acid. It wasn't long before Uncle P turned and saw me. He looked pretty shocked.

"Hermes?" he asked, surprised. I smiled.

"Yep! I'm here to make sure you go through with the dare!" I said, gleefully.

"And the camera...?" he questioned, pointing at the camera in my hand. I glanced down at it then back at him.

"Oh, I'll be filming this just for fun." I said, shrugging. For some reason, he didn't look too thrilled about this.

"Right...," he said. "That's... great."

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Poseidon turned back around and walked to the edge of the cat walk.

"Wait! Wait!" I shouted. I lifted up the camera and turned it on. "There! Now we're good."

"Super." Uncle P muttered although this time I was sure he was being sarcastic. Huh, what a baby. Apollo and I always do great with our dares, with minimum whining too!

"Ready? Set. Action!" I shouted. Uncle P glanced at me then he looked down at the acid and grumbled something about "stupid nephews" and "cameras." I chose to ignore that. He bent down, ready to spring when I shouted, "WAIT!"

"WHAT NOW?!" he demanded in anger that could be rivaled with dad's.

"When you jump in, don't scream! No matter how much it hurts because it'll hurt even more when it gets into your mouth and starts burning it." I told him. He groaned.

"Thanks for that _valuable_ piece of information." he said, rolling his eyes. He got ready to jump again.

"One more thing!" I said real quick.

"What _now_?!" he demanded.

"I just wanted to wish you good-luck!" I told him. As he got ready to jump again, I thought about what I would do with this tape. Maybe I could sell it to other gods for twenty drachmas! I could already think of at least three immortals who would love to have it. Namely dad, Uncle Hades and Athena. Uncle P leaped off the podium and jumped into the pot of acid. I'm pretty sure his screams could be heard from Olympus.

I sighed and made a tsk, tsk sound with my lips as I shook my head. I told him not to scream...

* * *

**'Kay, 'kay! Next chapter will be Hera daring someone. Hmm, she has been known to put people(gods or other) through some pretty horrible stuff. I wonder what (and who) she'll dare...**


	4. New Player

**Alright! I am BACK! I know you all are thrilled. This chapter is even longer than the others. Also, a new character is coming. **

* * *

**Hera's POV**

"So, can I?" asked Hermes again. My husband shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he said. Hermes smiled and zipped off to film Poseidon. After Hermes had left, Zeus noticed me giving him the stink-eye.

"What?" he asked. I scowled. As if he didn't know! Oh well, I know who _I'm _picking for my turn.

"My turn." I said, smiling smugly, already thinking of what I want him to do.

"Great." he muttered.

"Zeus." I said suddenly. He perked his head up. "I want you too... go a week without dating anyone but me."

"WHAT?!" he screeched. "No dating anyone b-but _you_!?"

I held up my nose indignantly, trying not to feel hurt by that comment. "Only a week and you don't _have_ to date me-"

"Good. Then I choose _not_ too." he interrupted. Humph, he might as well have slapped me.

"-but you will have to go the week without cheating on me." I finished as if he hadn't interrupted. Zeus grumbled.

"Anything else you want, _dear_? Perhaps you want me to massage your feet or deliver your food on a silver platter?" he retorted.

"A _gold_ platter." I said pointedly. Oh, I know he was being sarcastic; we both do. That's why it drives him crazy when I reply seriously. Zeus gritted his teeth and turned away from me. Aphrodite clapped her hands(I honestly don't know why she does that) and bounced up and down in her chair.

"'Kay, 'kay!" she said smiling. Then she sing-sang, "It's Atheeeena's tuuuuurn!"

Athena looked like she'd sooner rip out her own eyebrows. She has nailed her father's grumpy look.

"Must I?" she grumbled. Aphrodite pouted and tilted her head at the wisdom goddess.

"Yes, Athena," Aphrodite sighed. "You _must_ participate. Everyone else has or is going too."

Nobody looked to excited about this announcement. Athena sighed and looked around. "Alright, I choose..."

"HELLO!" a woman's voice suddenly shouted as the door flung open. No... not her!

"You?!" Ares cried in disbelief. The said person gave him a vampiric smile. Vampiric you ask? For you hopeless mortals out there, I will explain. The person who had just entered looked physically between 14 and 16 years old. She had bright red hair pulled back in a pony-tail and golden eyes(not like the titans though, mind you). The most noticeable thing about her was that, when she smiled, her canine teeth are revealed and they look like they belong on a vampire. She is often mistaken for empousa, the last mistake a mortal makes when they meet her. She hates being mistaken for them and is, oddly, a vegetarian. And I hate her.

"You!" I said, standing up and pointing at her. "How dare you come here y-you, shrew!"

"Don't get your tiara in a twist, fellow shrew." she told me, waving her hand dismissively. This was one of my husband's girlfriends and she gave him(and the rest of Olympus) the most annoying pair of children yet. Maybe ever.

"Mommy!" Apollo squealed, jumping up from his seat to run and hug her. Artemis sat at her seat and blinked in confusion.

"Why are you here, Mother?" she asked.

_"My thoughts exactly,"_ I think to myself.

"Why, to play truth or dare of course!" she said smiling. "You know I love a good challenge."

"No! Absolutely not! No, no, no, NO!" I shouted, stopping my foot at each word.

"So, is that a no?" Ares asked. Bless my son... I'm going to slap that little creep.

"Alright, Hera! If you insist on me staying." she said, jumping in Poseidon's old chair. I gritted my teeth.

"That was not what-" I began.

"You can stay." my husband said. He gave me a pointed look. I looked away. As long as he keeps his end of the dare...

...Wait. I never officially gave him the choice so it's not an official dare.

Oh, well. Hopefully he won't find out.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

As soon as Leto entered, I knew things were about to get interesting. It was plain as day that Queen Hera still held resentment towards the goddess. After Leto sat down in Poseidon's seat(which I don't mind) the said person himself came in along with a grinning Hermes. Poseidon looked terrible(you know, worse than usual if you can believe that).

He was pink as a newborn and had skin peeling off at random parts of his body. In fact, some of his skin was turning an odd shade of yellow at some parts. It looked painful. I only wished I had thought of the dare.

"Why are you so happy, Hermes?" I asked. He held up a video camera.

"I got the whole thing on tape!" he said, joyfully. I grinned too. This _was_ something to smile about.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Put it on America's Funniest Home Videos!" Leto said, raising her hand up like a girl in school. Poseidon noticed her for the first time and frowned.

"Leto?" he asked. "Why are you here and in _my_ seat?"

"Your seat? I believe it's been moved to the head of the table, across from Aphrodite beside Artemis and Hephaestus." she told him. My smile got wider. Now he is going to be farther away. This is getting better and better.

"I have to sit next to those two?" he asked. Leto frowned.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" she challenged. Poseidon went to his new seat. Apollo healed Poseidon and then went back to his own seat. The old sea king looked like his regular hideous self.

"Besides brother," my father said. "You get to go sooner now."

"I do, don't I?" he said, grinning like the fool that he is. To bad he was already picked to do the dare. I could almost sense that he would pick me when it gets to his turn if no one else has by then.

"Aphrodite!" I said. She gave me a questioning look like, _Who me?_ "Truth or dare?"

"Why, truth!" she exclaimed, smiling. "My life is an open book."

I glanced at Artemis. Time to avenge her. No one tries to shame a virgin goddess like that.

"Have you ever been rejected?" I questioned. The smile wiped off her face. I knew the answer was yes. I just want to hear the love goddess admit it in front of everyone. Also, knowing her, she will try to make justice of how she could ever be rejected so she will go into depth of the entire situation.

"Yes..." she said, carefully.

"Gasp!" Leto and Artemis said in mock surprise.

"You?" Hades asked, sarcasm dripping his voice. Huh, I had almost forgotten he was here he was so quiet. "Never!"

"I know!" Aphrodite agreed, failing to hear the sarcasm. "But it was only because he was gay!"

"Keep telling yourself that." I said, rolling my eyes.

"The other times were because they _weren't_ lesbian!"

"Other times?" I smirked.

"You remember one time, Athena. I did try a move on _you_," she said. My faced burned. How could I have forgotten that? The rest of the gods began to laugh.

"Ooh," Queen Hera cooed. "You never told us about that!"

"As if she hasn't made a move on you!" I snapped back.

"Okay, everyone be honest here. If she made a move on you, raise your hand." Hephaestus said. Everyone rose their hands, excluding no one.

"Pimp." I could hear Artemis mutter as she held up her hand albeit reluctantly.

"Um..." Aphrodite said, looking like she wanted to change the subject. "Hestia! It's your turn!"

She pointed to herself as if to say, _"Me? Are you sure?"_

Everybody nodded. She pouted, probably hoping to stay out of this as long as she could. Well, we will all have to take the fall eventually.

* * *

**OK! There's that chapter!**

**Next chapter will be from Hestia's point of view.**

**Okay, two questions I would like you guys to answer in the reviews.**

**1. Which gods/goddesses are your favorite?**

**2. What do you think of Leto so far? Should anyone else join? If yes, who?**


	5. Tall-Tales

**Woo-hoo! New chapter already?**

**Am I great or what?!**

***someone in the crowd coughs "or what"***

**Anyways... *ingrate in the crowd COUGH* I'm going to add two new characters suggested to me. I'll see how I pull off these characters and I hope no one seems to OOC. I know I promised to do Hestia's POV(and I will) but I'm starting with Ares and Leto's POV.**

***"Why" shouts someone in the crowd. Probably the ingrate***

**Because I can! That's why!**

* * *

**Ares's POV**

Hestia pointed to herself as if to say, _"Me? Are you sure?"_

We all nodded and she began to pout. I must admit, she does a pretty good job at it even though she's not in her regular eight year-old form. Just then, a knock came to the door.

"Now what?" I groaned. Mom gave me a nasty look like_, "Stop complaining before I slap you!"_ kinda look. Then called out, "Who is it?"

"Your mom!" a voice replied back. Poseidon's reaction was no better than Apollo's when his mom came.

"Mommy!" he yelled, jumping up from his seat to open the door. Honestly, all these "men" act like a bunch of ladies, ya know what I'm sayin'? He opened the door to two women.

One of them looked about twenty but seemed to glow with youth. Her chocolate-brown eyes shone with the same curiosity and fascination of the world like those of a five year-old(and trust me, I don't use that to describe a lot of people). Her dark brown hair tumbled barely past her shoulders and her skin was like light mocha. That would be Hebe, my younger sister. This means that I have two siblings to torment now(not including the half-siblings). I looked in her direction and she frowned, me being one of the few people she actually disliked.

Ah, sibling rivalry.

The other woman, the one who had spoken, looked a lot like mom(and if you stupid mortals hadn't figured it out, my mom is Hera). You know, except older(way older) and sterner. Oh, she also has the golden eyes of a titan. That's a bit of a difference.

"Hello, Poseidon!" Rhea smiled, hugging Poseidon. Thankfully old barnacle beard has retained enough dignity to not squeal like a girl because his mommy came to visit. He patted her on the back.

"Hey mom! How're things shakin'?" he asked. I burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at me.

"Hahahaha! Shaking! He's the earthquake god... and he's action how things are..." I tried to say. They just kept staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Never mind." I mumbled. Rhea went over to Hades next and he(unwillingly) was pulled into a bear hug.

"Hades, I've missed you! Why don't you visit? Is the Underworld _really _more important than your poor, old mother? Your poor, _lonely_-" she began. Oh, Tartarus! She's like Demeter now!

"I get that lecture enough from Demeter, thank-you!" Hades said, pushing her of him.

"Demeter gives you 'I'm you poor mom' lectures?" I asked. He sent a seething look in my direction.

"NO! She obviously tells Persephone that you half-wit!" he snapped.

"I wouldn't give him so much credit." Athena mumbled. I sighed. Why does she always have to be so negative?

"Well, why are _you_ complaining?" I ask the lord of the dead. "It's not like she's saying it to you-"

"I have to listen to it too!" he shouted. This might have continued but Rhea walked over to Demeter.

"Hey sweetie! Things going good?" Rhea asked, hugging Demeter. Demeter shrugged.

"Some things-" then she sent a glare at Hades. "-other things, not so much."

"Mother!" Persephone whined. Hebe had walked over to the other side of the table. Mom and her kissed each other on both cheeks and hugged each other.

"Where are you these days?" mom asked. Meh, she was always mom's favorite. Her and Eileithyia. But it's no loss for me. She's not exactly my favorite parent.

"I've been out and about." Little sis replied, shrugging her shoulders. She made a chair appear and she sat next mom. Lady Rhea(I'll just go ahead and call her grandma) then went over to dad.

"Zeus!" she exclaimed, about to hug him when she stopped. Dad frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Grandma made a _tsk tsk _sound.

"You've let yourself go." she said disapprovingly. Uncle P and H began to snicker while dad looked absolutely mortified.

"What?! No I haven't!" he protested.

"Yes you have." Mom grumbled. Then she and grandma embraced. "Mom! It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Grandma replied. Then they went on to some conversation about dumb things like family and whatnot. We're never going to finish this game. And I never even got to do my dare!

After what seemed like forever, they stopped talking and grandma went to sit next to sit next to, guess who, me. Finally! Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Leto's POV**

After Rhea had finished talking to Ms. Peacock about family, she went to sit down next to Ares who looked less than thrilled to be next to her.

"Who's turn is it?" she asked.

"It's my turn." Hestia answered. Lady Rhea turned her head away and didn't respond, acting like Hestia hadn't spoken.

_"Rude."_ I thought.

After a few seconds, seeing that Rhea wasn't going to respond, Hestia said, "Lady Rhea... truth or dare?"

At first, I wasn't sure if she was going to ignore her daughter again or not when she said, "Dare."

_"Ask her to jump in a pit of poisonous snakes!"_ I thought. What? If my mom gave me the cold-shoulder for no good reason, I would like some revenge.

My daughter rolled her eyes at me and mentally told me, _"I'll keep that in mind if you annoy me _Mother_."_

_"Snakes aren't that bad,"_ I replied. _"It's fun to toss them into the air and slice them in half. Well... its fun until the guts fall on top of you. Then it's gross but I've been covered with worse."_

My daughter wrinkled her nose. _"Mom, that's disgusting! How are you a vegetarian?"_

_"How are you a goddess of the Hunt if you find sliced snakes disgusting?"_ I mentally retorted.

_"Hey guys," _a new voice interjected. Hermes was looking at us. _"Let's not let George and Martha hear this, okay?"_

"I dare you to... cook us dinner." Hestia told Rhea. Cook dinner? Sigh, I'm going to have to teach that girl how to dare.

"Cook dinner?! That's the lamest dare ever!" Ares screeched. Hestia winced and rubbed her ear.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked him. Well, on second thought...

"I am! Let's eat!" my son said, making a fork and knife appear in either hand and a napkin around his neck.

"I need to make dinner first." Rhea told him. My son pouted.

"Don't pout now son. Remember what I said about that?" I asked him.

"You said lip bugs would crawl in under the flesh there and lay their eggs inside my body. After they hatch, they spread out to over parts of my body, slowly devouring it in a painful way." he replied, smiling at his wonderful memory. Is that really how far I've taken that tale? Everybody but my daughter gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked them.

"Most people tend to tell their kids that their lips will fall off. Why such the... elaborate story?" Athena asked.

"It's not a story." I denied. "I've seen dozens of men devoured that way."

"For... pouting their lips?" Hestia asked carefully.

"...Yes." I said. Well, I can't help it that I like telling my kids tall-tales. My son tells haikus, Demeter has an unhealthy obsession over cereal and I like telling tall-tales.

"Mom, why don't you tell father about how you defeated Kronos single-handedly?" my daughter suggested, a smirk on her lips. To my surprise, Zeus laughed.

"Yes, Leto! Why don't you tell us?" he asked, grinning. We both knew that I hadn't defeated Kronos.

Hades grinned too and said, "Oh yes. This I would like to hear."

"Well... it was the Final Battle," I began, holding up my hands in a dramatic gesture.

"Ooh, not just any battle! It's the final." Demeter muttered. Lady Rhea began walking around the table and placing plates in front of us.

"I had just finished fighting 50,000 monsters!" I continued as if I hadn't been interrupted.

"It was 25,000 the last time you told the story, mom." Artemis said, frowning.

"And 10,000 before that!" Apollo added. "Why did you change it?"

"I did not!" I snapped. "Anyways... I just defeated 75,000-"

"You just changed it again!" Artemis screeched. I frowned.

"Did I?" I muttered.

"Yes, it was just 50,000!" she argued.

"What? 50,000? Who told you _that_ nonsense? It was most certainly 75,000." I protested. My fellow shrew began to bang her head against the table.

"Is it over yet?" she asked as she continued to bang her head.

"Careful, don't want you to damage the few brain cells you have left." I told her, slightly offended that she didn't like the story. She glared at me, ready to get into a fight.

"Foods ready!" Rhea announced, snapping her fingers and making the food appear on our plates. Ah, bone appa-

I froze. Picking up my fork, I poked at the steak on my plate. My stomach cringed.

"Anyone have a salad?" I asked. At that moment, Hera got her revenge.

I was unable to stop the steak that she threw at my face.

Let's just say I wasn't happy.

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**Anyways:**

**1. Thoughts on the new characters.**

**2. Any POV you would like to see soon?**

**3. Don't forget to tell me how awesome I am and how totally cool this story is!**

***someone from crowd shouts "Loser!"***

**INGRATE!**


	6. The Wine Dude Comes

**Hey, hey, hey! Guess who is back!**

***Ingrate in crowd shouts "the loser!'***

**Grr, I thought we were learning to treat each other with respect!**

**...-_-...**

**POOPY-HEAD!**

***grumbles to self***

**Stupid... *grumble* little... *grumble* ingrate.**

**Anyways... here is chapter 6! And by popular request, we are back to the dares!**

**Oh yeah! One more thing...**

**Stop asking for demi-gods! If I wanted this fic to have _demi-gods _the title would've said, "Truth or Dare: _Half-Blood_ Version!" You guys obviously don't know what _Olympian_ version means. Here's why I'm not going to do it:**

**1. I noticed a hundred thousand Truths or Dares out there for half-bloods and none for the gods that were really good. So, essentially, I made this because I was _tired_ of seeing the half-bloods in them and I felt the gods needed their own game.**

**2. The gods are funner(yes Athena, I know that's not a word). They all have individual goofy personalities, immortality and supernatural powers. It adds a certain umph to the game, ya now? We wouldn't be able to have Percy jump into a boiling pot of acid and walk out alive, now could we?**

**3. I'm not good with writing demi-god characters. I've never written a story for them before but I have written one for the gods(Ask the Gods! I had to delete it though).**

**4. Random appearances of the demi-gods are annoying as crap! I want to read a fic about _just_ the gods. When I do(supposedly) for no apparent reasons, the gods go, "We're bored. Hey, why don't we zap up some half-bloods up here because we all know we're allowed to have direct interference like this! Oh, and we don't even hate each other that much. We'll all become OOC and get along swell! We'll all probably go 'Aw, Percy has such a hard life! Let's either make fun of him or become buddies!' All except Athena who the author will decide to make her bitch about Percabeth because Athena is _totally_ like that*cough* note the sarcasm*cough*"**

**So, those are my reasons.**

**...Hmm...**

**On to the story!**

**Oh! Also by popular request, I'm going to start with Apollo...**

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

After the steak was thrown at mom's head, all of Hades was unleashed(Uncle H says I should stop using that term but I just can't help it. Does, 'And all Underworld was released' sound as good? Nope, I didn't think so). After this huge cat fight, we decided that mom and Uncle P would switch places. Mom was only sitting for a second before she got up.

"Well, I'm off." she told us.

"What?!" I cried. "You can't leave yet mommy!"

"Sure I can," she said shrugging. "Besides, I have an alternative universe to go too."

Arty rolled her eyes. "Mom, you are _so_ lying."

Leto frowned. "Who said I was lying?"

"Nobody needed too." Ares said gruffly, leaning back in his chair like he is oh-so-macho. "We know that that's not possible."

"Mortals don't think _we're_ possible," she argued. "Yet, here we are."

"I still call bull on this one." he replied, shrugging.

"Whatever. I don't need _your_ approval." Leto said. Then she went to walk out the door.

"Wait! But what about your dare?" I asked.

"I would have liked too, but I promised Hecate I would check out this dimension." Leto told us.

"And you don't dare Leto because...?" Athena asked me, giving me the look like I'm suppose to know something. Why don't I...? Oh! It's my turn!

"Real quick mom: Truth or dare?" I asked. Knowing my mommy so well I already had the dare in mind.

"Dare." she shrugged as if it didn't matter either way to her(which, it did).

"I dare you to go to a dimension where I'm king of the gods!" I proclaim proudly.

"That's a horrible image." Athena grumbled. What a grump. Why does she always have to be so grumpy? She's like dad on his bad days(which is _every_ day).

"I want you to bring proof too." I added. I looked at Heph and he nodded once and tossed her a camera that he got out of his belt(A/N it's like Leo's belt).

"A world were you rule..." my father said nervously. Hades shuddered.

"Terrifying." he said. I frowned.

"You guys are such bullies." I whined. Mom said good-bye and materialized out of the room.

"So, who's turn is it now?" I asked. My sister wore a feral grin.

"Why, it's _my_ turn dear brother!" Artemis said, the weird smile never leaving her face. Huh, I wonder what she is up too...

"Apollo, truth or dare?" she asked. Huh... wait! Who, what?! I looked around to see if anyone knew what was going on.

"She just dared you stupid." Athena said, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh, well... dare." I said, unsure. My sister just smirked and I could tell she was thinking_, "Dare. How typical of a male to pick that. Boys are so fickle..."_ Twin telepathy. Nice huh? Okay... maybe it wasn't that but I know my sister well enough for it to be that.

"Well, I want you too..." her voice trailed off as she got ready to say it. "...To not tell haikus for a week and admit I'm older!"

Everybody groaned while I just sat there appalled. Wha- no haikus?! And admit that she's older? Never!

"Th-that's two dares!" I tried to argue. "That's cheating!"

"No it's not!" she argued.

"Yes it is!"

"Well, then," my father interrupted. "Pick one of the dares, Apollo."

Man, this is hard. Either, not tell haikus for a week or admit I'm older. Hmm... what to choose? What to choose...?

"This millennium would be nice," Queen Hera grumbled. What's up with all the grumps in our family?

"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe," I muttered to myself as I pointed back and forth between imaginary options.

"Oh, for Olympus sake Apollo!" my sister cried out in exasperation. Well, admitting she's older will never be forgotten as long as I live and, since I'm immortal, that's a long time. That compared to a week without haikus.

I sighed in annoyance. "Fine, you win Arty. I won't tell haikus for a week." I grumble. My LITTLE(keyword _little_) sister smiled triumphantly though she looked disappointed that I didn't _lie_ for her and say that she's _older_.

"...Okay... you'll be up here in a sec?... Good... See you later." Queen Hera said into her cell phone, hanging it up. Whoa! When did she even get it out?

"When did you get that cell phone out?" I asked out loud. Hades grunted.

"Honestly, I'm wondering that too." he agreed.

"Oh my gosh Apollo! You know what this means?!" Hermes asked in mock shock. We both grinned.

"She's a ninja!" we both exclaimed. Dad and Athena gave us the "unamused" looks while Arty hit her head on the table.

"Hera's a ninja!" I cried out.

"It's Ninja Hera!" Hermes exclaimed.

"She's going to eat us!"

Hebe laughed. "I love ninjas!" Then she turned towards Hera. Then said(without sarcasm), "Why didn't you tell me you were a ninja?"

Almost everyone started to laugh after that, even the killjoys(Athena, Zeus, Artemis, Hephaestus and Hades) had to crack a smile.

"I'm not a ninja!" Queen Hera protested. Hebe then looked confused while Hermes and I tried not to fall off are chairs.

"Yeah, Hera! Why didn't you tell us you were a ninja?" we asked. She probably would've slapped us when a flash of purple flashed beside Artemis and then a god appeared, with a scent of grapes surrounding him.

"What are you doing here Dionysus?" Zeus asked. "You're currently under punishment at camp!"

"About that Zeus... you could give my nephew to me," Hades said, with false sweetness dripping in his voice. "I have plenty of more... _suitable_ punishments for him in the Underworld."

Dionysus tried to look indifferent but I could tell that Uncle Hades freaked him out. Can't say that I blame him. Uncle H freaks most people, gods and mortals alike.

"Well, father." Dionysus said, absent-mindedly twirling a grape vine between his fingers. "I was bored with dealing with those insufferable brats so I decided I would drop by and play Truth or Dare. Oh, also Queen Hera said it was mandatory for all on the council to be here."

He then proceeded to grow a grape on the vine and pluck it off. He began to roll it between his fingers as Hera glared at him.

"It is mandatory for those on the council-" Then she glanced at Hades and Persephone. "-And Hades and Persephone, to be at this game, that much is true. Also, any other gods can ask to play if they want too."

"Or else Hestia wouldn't be here." Lady Rhea pointed out, rather rudely. Dionysus crushed the grape between his fingers.

"Yes well," he said mildly to Rhea though his eyes had flashes of purple flames. "I don't mind her being here."

"Your prerogative." she replied. Queen Hera coughed before they could really get into it.

"Since you have arrived and you are sitting beside Artemis, it's your turn." Hera told us. Hey, that's not fair!

"No fair!" Hermes shouted. I nodded in agreement. That's right Hermes, you tell that old cow! "He cut in front of us."

"He's still going. End of discussion." Hera said.

"All right..." Dionysus mused. "Queen Hera said something about rules though...?

"Right. Just go ahead and pick anyone," I told him. "Except me. And Arty." my sister glared when I said that. Why doesn't she like my nickname for her? "And Poseidon... and Zeus. And Rhea, Hestia and Aphrodite."

"Anyone else?" Artemis asked dryly.

"So... I can dare whatever kind of dare I want?" Dionysus asked, an evil glint coming into his eyes. Uh-oh. This won't end well.

"Whatever you want." my father said with uneasiness obviously understanding that this won't go well too.

"Then in that case..." Dionysus turned to Uncle Hades. "I have my own plans for you Mister _'I have special punishments for you in the Underworld'_."

I whistled. "That's a long name."

"Truth or dare?" Dionysus asked him.

Hades doesn't like to look like he fears anything so he naturally said, "Dare."

I wonder what he's going to be dared...

* * *

**Well, I'll stop there. Tell me what you thought. You know, in the _reviews_. Yep. Don't forget to do it. Also, don't be to lazy and not do it. So... review!**


	7. From a Scale of 1 to 10?

**Alright, here is my shot at Hades so... here I go!**

* * *

**Hades' POV**

Dionysus is going to dare me? This will be good...

"I want you to streak across Olympus." he told me in a bored tone as if he had better things to do. What did he want me to do? It must have been something embarrassing because my idiot brothers began to snicker. To calm myself and resist the urge to strangle them, I imagined them having an old Western trial for being the Most Obnoxious Brothers on the Planet. It ended with them getting a noose around the neck. The thought made me smile on the inside.

"Hades, will you stop glaring at us like you wish to stab us?" Poseidon asked, still trying to hold in his laughs.

_"Not stab, strangle,"_ I thought. _"Close but no cigar."_

"Yeah, Hades. Just get the dare over with." said my youngest brother, damn him- wait, nevermind. That means I'll have to be stuck with him. Then well... what do kids say these days?... ah, yes. Screw him! Ugh, now I sound like my annoying nephew, Dionysus. The only reason I said his name is because you wouldn't know what nephew I was talking about. Stupid brother spawns children faster than the bachelor breaks women's hearts(in fact, my brother does that faster too).

"Do I look like a comet to you?" I asked. "I don't 'streak' like one! What the heck is streaking?!"

My brothers couldn't take it anymore. They both burst out laughing. Suddenly, the Western trial became more violent. I gritted my teeth.

"What's so funny?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"It means you run around Olympus naked!" Aphrodite squealed like the thought of seeing me naked thrilled her. I paled(yes, it's possible!).

"She's not serious..." I said. Then I looked at the rest of my family's faces. "Yep, she's serious."

Sending my most murderous look at Dionysus, I went outside to strip. Persephone followed me outside(what can I say? The ladies just can't resist me).

"I'll wait here for you." she told me. I slipped off my robe and watched, amused, as her face flushed a deep pink.

I told her, "We should really see more of each other like this after we're done with this wretched game."

This caused her to blush some more.

"Uncle Hades!" I heard my other nephew, Hermes, call out. I tried not to blush because the lord of the dead does _not_ blush. I just don't like anyone besides my wife(and woman I am fond of) seeing me butt naked.

"What do you want, insect?" I hissed. He pulled out a camera, unfazed.

"Dad told me to film this. Is that okay?" he asked. Then my face started to flush in anger. Zeus! That little, stupid-!

...Then, I got an idea. If my brother wants to film this to embarrass me, fine. Two can play at that game.

"Alright, just give me a second." I told Hermes. He nodded and I began to change my form.

Hermes gaped and said, "You look like-"

"Shh!" I hissed. "This is... a... uh... prink!"

"Prink?" he asked confused. "Wait... do you mean prank?"

"Yes, that!" I said. "This is a prank! So, do you want to help me prank your father?"

Hermes nodded excitedly.

"Just get the camera ready for when I start running," I told him. He lifted the camera and pointed it at me.

"Ready... set... action!" Hermes said and I raced off hearing my wife mutter, "Zeus is so going to kill him..."

For the next five minutes, a naked Zeus(me in disguise for you slow mortals who hadn't figured it out) streaked across Olympus. What can I say? It's not like all the woman on Olympus hasn't seen his body like this already.

* * *

**Zeus' POV**

I couldn't resist but smile after I had the brilliant idea to send Hermes out to film Hades while he streaked across Olympus. All the while, Hera had to rain down on my parade as she gave me a lecture about how to be a better sibling and why I shouldn't do stuff like this. Poseidon, however, seemed to be finding everything about this hilarious.

Hestia's cellphone beeped and she pulled it out. Someone had sent her a picture. I couldn't see it well but it looked like a naked person running across the streets of Olympus. That would probably be Hades. The text at the top said something like, _'Lol! Look at this pic I just snapped! Look at who's streaking across Olympus.'_

Hestia blushed slightly, looking like she was hoping no one noticed that. Then she pressed a few buttons and saved the photo. After that, she slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Who's turn is it now?" I asked.

"Mine." Hephaestus said. Then he turned towards my wife. Uh oh. This won't end well. Hades and Hermes choose then to slip back inside. "Queen Hera, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she answered immediately, knowing that the other choose wouldn't be safe for her health.

"How do you feel about the fact that the majority on Olympus rated your beauty at a 4 on a scale from 1 to 10?" he asked. I winced. Ouch. She wasn't going to like that. He face turned a bright red.

"You idiot-!" she began.

"-Just answer the question, Hera." I interrupted her, not wanting to hear her yell at him again.

"I feel angry." Hera answered Hephaestus.

"I know! The least they should do is get it right!" Apollo said, grinning like he does when he's about to make a joke. "It's really a 3!"

"Nah, don't be so modest," Hermes told him, also grinning. "It's a 1 at best."

"Your both wrong! It's a 0.2!" Ares said and they all laughed.

"Technically, you can't go that low when the scale's minimum is 1." Athena informed them. Ares shrugged.

"Whatever. But we can all agree that she is a 1 then?" he asked. Almost everyone at the table said yes. Me, being the good husband that I am, decided I better not say anything.

"Queen Hera is rather ugly." Artemis mumbled. Apollo's grin grew.

"Yeah! She looks like Echidna!" he said laughing. The others joined him. Hera sat there, her temper rising.

"I'm right here you know!" she shouted at them but they completely ignored her(which, I don't know how they did. I can never find a way to ignore her).

"She's so plain." Poseidon pointed out.

"And her hair is hideous." Hades added, smirking.

"Also, there is a reason Queen Hera didn't get picked by Paris!" Aphrodite felt the need to say.

"Because you cheated!" Hera screeched.

"If her hair was all shaved off," Persephone said. "She'd still look as hideous."

"Nice one." Hermes complemented. Then he and Apollo glanced at each other like they were getting an idea.

"Also, I personally find it funny that Hera believes that make-up makes her pretty at all." Dionysus said, his lips curling into the faintest smile.

"How about we stop making fun of Hera now?" Hestia asked, frowning with displeasure.

"Fine." they all mumbled reluctantly, not about to argue with Hestia.

"Let's continue this tomorrow." Hera said, getting up out of her seat.

"But-" Ares started.

"-We're stopping the game tonight!" she said, giving him a glare that would make Medusa cringe.

"Yes, mom." he muttered, obviously not pleased. We all left the game while Hermes and Apollo sat beside each other and began talking like they do when they have a plan. Ugh. They better not get their step-mom angry...

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

"So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermes asked me. I grinned. Oh yeah! I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Prank Hera?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in a cocky way.

"We can slip hair removal into her shampoo." Hermes replies, grinning like the mad genius that he is. I returned the grin until a thought occurs to me.

"Wait... can't she just grow it back with her immortal powers?" I asked. Hermes shrugs.

"This isn't the first time I've done it," he said. "I've made a hair removal that takes days before your immortal powers can work to grow it back!"

"Hermes, you are the man!" I said, fist-bumping him. Time for all Hades to be released...

* * *

**That's it for now! The next chapter will be the prank.**


End file.
